This invention relates to an automated sprinkler, and, more particularly, to a timer which coordinates the operation of multiple sprinklers in an automated sprinkler system.
Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,905 discloses a fluid flow controller to provide an automatic operation for water discharge in which a timer is utilized to control the opening and closing of a sprinkler. However, like ordinary sprinkler controllers, such a fluid flow controller cannot centrally regulate the independent supply of water to more than one sprinkler.
It is the purpose of this present invention, therefore, to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned drawbacks in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.